Team Potter
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Part of the Team Series. A collection of ten Harry pairings. Individual warnings will be at the top of the chapters. 1. HarryCharlie. 2. HarryBill 3. HarryGeorge
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

* * *

 **Written for;**

 **The Multi-Ship Challenge - _HarryCharlie_ \- _"How can you make me love you and hate you in equal measures?"_**

 **The TV Show Quote - 100. _"I'm finding it really hard to look at your face because I really, really want to bash it in."_**

 **The Unusual Pairing Challenge - _HarryCharlie._**

 **Famous Witch and Wizard Cards. _*Romance*_ **

**Easter Egg Hunt - Teddy Lupin**

* * *

 **Word Count - 1893**

* * *

 **Don't Run Away**

Harry lay curled up in bed, his face buried in the pillow he was clutching to his chest. He'd known it was too good to be true, he'd known it couldn't last. His happiness clearly wasn't going to be something fate worried herself over for very long. Now that he'd fulfilled his destiny, he was surplus to requirement. He wasn't needed. He wasn't wanted. He wasn't anything.

He didn't know how long he lay there before Hermione found him. She opened his door so quietly, he almost didn't realise she was there. With her usual perception, she didn't ask him questions, she didn't make him explain, she just sat on the bed beside him and rubbed his back gently, the only words spoken being, "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry."

 **.O.O.O.**

 _Five Years Later_

 **.O.O.O.**

"Did you remember to get her a present?" Ron asked as he joined Harry at the Leaky Cauldron, sitting down beside him and accepting the offered bottle of butterbeer.

"Of course I did, what do you think I am?" Harry asked, scowling. Of course, the amused look in his eyes spoiled the dramatic effect he was going for.

"Alright, alright," Ron said, raising his hands.

"Hermione bought yours didn't she?" Harry asked, chuckling when Ron nodded sheepishly. "Oh, speaking of Hermione, here she is."

"Speaking of me why?" Hermione asked as she sat down with a tired smile, taking a gulp of the iced water Harry had previously ordered for her.

"Nothing bad," Harry assured her, as Ron kissed her cheek. "We were just talking about presents for Molly's birthday."

Hermione smiled. "I see. Ron asked if you'd bought one when I had to get his because he forgot?" she guess, making Harry laugh.

"What is it, pick on Ron day?" Ron grumbled. "It's not my fault I have the memory of a Pygmy Puff."

"We should go soon, you know. You know how much she hates it when we're late," Harry prompted, finishing his drink. He was nervous about going to The Burrow, even as he knew he was being stupid. Charlie probably wasn't even going to be there, and even if he was, what did it matter now anyway. It had been over five years since Harry had seen him.

Hermione followed suit and finished her drink, standing and pulling Ron with her as she did so. Harry led the way to the apparition point, and with a final, steadying breath, he concentrated and disapparated away.

He stumbled as he arrived, hearing a chuckle as someone reached out a hand to help him stay on his feet. Shaking away the disorientation, Harry glanced up, ready to thank his helper, only to come face to face with Charlie Weasley.

 **.O.O.O.**

Charlie held out a hand to stop Harry from falling, even as a laugh bubbled up from his chest. Even after so many years, Harry clearly still hadn't mastered the art of magical travel. He was about to say something when Harry straightened up enough to look at him. Charlie watched as the colour drained from Harry's face, watched him take two step backs, pulling his arm from Charlie's grasp.

Hermione and Ron appeared before Charlie could think of something to say, and with one look between them, Hermione was wrapping an arm around Harry's waist and leading him down the garden to the kitchen of the Burrow where Molly would be waiting to greet them. Ron stayed only long enough to give Charlie a scathing look before he followed his fiancée and best friend.

With a groan, Charlie ran a calloused hand over his face. How was he going to fix things?

 **.O.O.O.**

Harry pressed a brief kiss to Molly's cheek, handing over the present as he did so. Hermione was looking at him with concern, but he shook her off with a small smile. The last thing he needed was Hermione watching him all night as he slowly fell apart at the seams. He preferred to suffer his break downs in private, thank you very much, and he was sure he could last until later that night when everyone had gone to bed.

What had made him agree to spending the entire weekend at the Burrow, he had no idea. Seemed like a bloody stupid idea now he thought about it. A cry of "Teddy!" had Harry out of his seat and back into the garden, where Teddy was already running at full speed towards him. Stooping his back slightly, he caught his godson before he could knock them both over, and spun him around.

"Hey Teddy-Bear," he gasped as he put the six year old down.

"Uncle Harry!"

"Did you miss me?" Harry asked with a chuckle as Teddy wrapped his arms around one of Harry's legs, looking at the others as though daring them to try and make him move.

"Uh-huh. I haven't seen you in aggggeeesssss!"

"I took you to the zoo last weekend!"

"I know, Uncle Harry, but that was ages ago!"

"Alright, how about you stay with me this weekend here, then, huh? Give your grandma a break?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow at Andromeda who was watching on with a fond smile.

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly, to which Harry nodded, even as the little boy was cheering. He let go of Harry's leg so he could do a victory lap around the garden, making the adults gathered there laugh.

"Thank you," she whispered, gathering him in a light hug. As they parted, she murmured, "I love him to death, but he's got so much energy it's hard to keep up sometimes."

Harry grinned, agreeing with the statement. "He might just keep me sane this weekend."

 **.O.O.O.**

Charlie watched Harry as he came down the stairs wearily. He didn't say anything, didn't really know what he could say, but as Harry sat next to Hermione, he could clearly hear them speaking.

"Has he finally gone down?" she asked sympathetically.

"Yeah. He's missing Andromeda, that's all. Even when he stays at mine, he has his own bedroom which is exactly the same as the one he has at home, and Andy fire calls just before his bedtime to say goodnight."

"She only left a few hours ago though," Ron said, from where he sat on the floor by Hermione's legs.

"It's routine though, Ron, and think about all the excitement he's had today from all the adults attention. Plus it's a strange house to him, he's never slept here before."

Harry interrupted before they could start bickering, something Charlie knew he was very good at. "He's asleep now, and he doesn't usually wake up when he's gone off. I have a monitoring charm on him just in case."

Hermione smiled and nodded, while Ron shrugged. "Chess before bed, Harry?"

Harry snorted. "Go find someone else to murder why don't you? You do it to me enough as it is. I'm going to go outside and get some air, actually."

"Everything alright, Harry?" Hermione asked, and even Charlie could hear the concern in her voice. He watched Harry nod, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"I'm good, Hermione, I promise. I just need a few minutes alone."

When she nodded, Charlie watched Harry stand up, slipping from the room without much fuss. Charlie stared at the door for a few moments more, unsure of what to do, before he decided. Glancing again at Hermione, he offered her a small smile before he too stood up and followed Harry from the room.

 **.O.O.O.**

Harry sat on the bench, enjoying the slight breeze that grazed across his face. He felt the moment he was no longer alone, and he knew who had followed him, but he didn't bother looking. Charlie had been watching him all day, why would that change now?

"Do you mind if I join you?" Charlie asked after a minute.

Harry shrugged. "Do what you want."

"Harry... We need to talk."

"There's nothing to say, Charlie. It's been five years."

"I think there's plenty to say. I've been trying to talk to you all day, you haven't even looked at me for longer than a few seconds."

"I'm finding it really hard to look at your face because I really, really want to bash it in."

Charlie snorted. Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, Harry, really I am. I didn't want to leave you..."

"And yet, you must have wanted to or you wouldn't have done it. Seriously, Charlie, it happened a long time ago. Just leave it be."

"I can't leave it be, Harry. You need to understand."

"What's to understand? You worked in Romania then, you work there now. Nothing's changed, so why bother going over it again. It only causes more pain."

"Do you still love me?" Charlie asked suddenly.

Harry's breath caught in the back of his throat. _How dare he ask a question like that?_ As tears pooled in Harry's eyes, he concentrated on calming himself. He wouldn't let Charlie see him break. He hadn't done it the first time and he wouldn't do it this time.

"What kind of a question is that?" he asked when he knew his voice would be steady.

"One that only needs a yes or no answer," Charlie returned, his voice strong, demanding an answer. That only fuelled Harry's anger.

"Yes, alright. Yes, I still love you, you complete jerk! Merlin. How do you make me love you and hate you in equal measures, Charlie? Why would you force me to relive this, again? Do you not think I had enough pain to deal with last time?"

"I was scared, Harry. So scared. I felt so much for you, and it was terrifying, because I've never felt like that before, and yeah, I was scared. So I ran away, because it's what I'm good at."

Harry let his tears fall this time as he turned to face Charlie. "Why didn't you just talk to me?"

Charlie shook his head dejectedly, tears falling from his own eyes. "I wasn't ready, and I wasn't selfish enough to ask you to wait for me."

Harry chuckled despite himself. "You didn't have to ask, Charlie. I waited regardless."

Harry watched as a spark of hope appeared in Charlie's eyes.

"Do you love me, Charlie?"

"With everything I am," Charlie replied, immediately and solemnly. "And I always will."

Harry nodded. "I'm making no promises, but if you wanted to, after this weekend, maybe go for dinner...?"

"I'd love too."

Harry stared at him for a minute, before he reached up hesitantly to stroke Charlie's cheek. "Don't run away again, Charlie."

"I won't."

Harry smiled for a moment, before he cringed.

"Harry? What's the matter?"

Harry groaned, then laughed despite himself. "Teddy's up. I swear, that kid will be the death of me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Written for;**

 **The Getting Around Challenge** \- HarryBill

 **Gringotts**

TFIOS - I fell in love the way you fall asleep; Slowly, then all at once.

Vampire Diaries - I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow? / How about quarter to never?

Vampire Diaries - Join us for a drink. / I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks!

* * *

 **It's All Charlie's Fault!**

* * *

I fell in love the way you fall asleep; slowly, then all at once. Harry is just so easy to love. He doesn't even have to make any effort to be lovable. He just is. The most endearing thing about him is that he has no idea of his charm.

When he came out to my family, he looked so scared that he was about to be rejected, kicked out on his arse for being gay, that it took us all a moment to remember he grew up with muggles and wouldn't be aware that that particular prejudice was solely a muggle affliction. Many Witches and Wizards were completely gender fluid when it came to relationships. Once Harry was fully and completely assured that he wasn't a 'freak', or an 'abomination', nor any number of disgusting insults, Charlie came up with the brilliant idea that we should take him out to a club to celebrate.

That was what started it all.

So I can fully and happily place any and all blame for everything that followed firmly at Charlie's feet.

It's all his fault.

You see, Harry is adorable when drunk. Uneasy with strangers and slightly socially awkward, he kept us amused all night long. From a group of guys approaching with relative politeness; "Join us for a drink," which Harry replied, "I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks!" to an already drunk man asking "I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow?" and Harry replying, "How about quarter to never?"

Of course, he was going to get hit on. Even if people didn't know who he was, with his green eyes and his messy black hair, not to mention the seeker's build he carries so well, he's beautiful.

Charlie took all of six seconds to suss out my interest in the younger man. I mean, I thought I was being all subtle, but to my little brother, clearly I was about as subtle as the dragons he loves so much. He didn't tease me about it, not then at any rate, and he helped me keep the more pushy blokes away from Harry. He even left me to tuck the young man in bed - alone - back at the Burrow when it became obvious he was more of a lightweight than we previously thought.

See, even though I absolutely was interested in Harry, I was also a bit bothered about showing that interest. The last thing I wanted was him falling in with me because, being a Weasley, I'm safe. Familiar.

So I left it be. I went out with him and my brothers, joked with him over dinner at the Burrow, became his friend beyond what being a Weasley automatically made me.

And a year passed by.

Harry dated. He lost his virginity. He lived the bachelor life and had plenty of fun. All the while, I was slowly but surely falling in love. And still I didn't make a move. Perhaps I'm just a glutton for punishment, spending so much time with him, but he drew me in like a moth to a flame.

Now it's his birthday and I've escaped to the garden for five minutes to chill out. If mum caught me smoking I'm sure I'd kind myself on the wrong end of strong hex, but what she doesn't know can't hurt her.

"Hey! I was wondering where you'd disappeared to. You know your mum will hex you good and proper if she catches you smoking?"

I chuckled at him voicing my thoughts and shuffled up the bench. He sat down beside me, stealing a cigarette from my packet, lighting it with his wand.

"I thought you'd have invited Paul to meet mum and dad tonight. Two months strong, right?"

"We broke up. Or, he dumped me because I'm not the 'Great Harry Potter' the Prophet makes me out to be on a weekly basis," he replied, and I could hear the bitterness marring his words, despite his forced carefree attitude.

"You've only ever got to be you, Harry. If that's not good enough for him, well, he's got issues."

"I guess."

"Don't let anyone ever change you. You're perfect as you are."

I can't believe I just said that. Apparently, sitting in the dark, smoking forbidden cigarettes with him, destroys my brain filters.

"Thank's Bill. You know, I always wondered why you stayed single after Fleur left."

I can't tell him the truth, can I? I stayed single just in case you showed any sliver of interest? Merlin, I'd sound like some kind of stalker.

"I'm not exactly a catch, Harry. Most people don't see past the scars Greyback left behind."

"Then those people are idiots. You're dead sexy."

His blush practically lit the garden up. Clearly I wasn't the only one struggling with malfunctioning filters.

"Harry, I..."

"It's alright, Bill, no need to let me down gently. I get that I'm not what you would want."

"You couldn't be more wrong actually. You're exactly what I want."

There. I'd said it. Surprisingly, the sky was crumbling down on me.

"Then... I don't get it. I know I'm not great at flirting; actually I kind of suck at it, but surely you've noticed that whenever you're in a room I can barely take my eyes off you?"

"I didn't want you to jump into a relationship with me because I'm... safe, I guess. Being a Weasley and all. It's familiarity and I understand why that's attractive, but..."

"I can see your point, but honestly, I don't agree with it. You being a Weasley makes this the complete opposite of safe. It things turned bad between us, I'd be loosing my whole family, not just a boyfriend."

Huh. I never thought about it like that.

"Harry? Will you allow me to take you on a date?"

The smile he gave me had the power to end wars it was so stunning.

"Of course."

And it was so simple and so easy. But it's still all Charlie's fault. I'm pretty sure when I tell him how happy I am, he'll accept the blame with pride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Written for;**

 **The Hogwarts Open Day Competition - Bird into Goblet - Year 3.**

 **Getting Around Challenge - HarryGeorge**

 **Pokemon Journey Challenge - Bait**

 **WordCount Without An - 2761**

* * *

 **Sticking Around**

* * *

"-It's like Goldilocks became a serial killer," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Sounds like I arrived at just the right time," Harry said cheerfully in greeting, joining his best friends at their private booth.

Ron grinned at him and pushed a beer across the table as Hermione stood to hug him. "Thought you'd never get here, mate. Maybe now we can talk about something other than work," Ron said, rolling his eyes in Hermione's direction. "It's like being back in Hogwarts."

"I don't know, mate. Serial killer Goldilocks sounds like a riot. Auror office still treating you well?"

"Aye. Now that I've graduated from Rookie at least."

Harry nodded, taking a gulp of his drink. "And you Hermione? How's the promotion suiting you?"

"It's hard work but I'm enjoying the challenge," she replied happily. She'd recently been promoted to lead the liaisons between the House-Elves and the Ministry, a new department made mostly because of her hard work in the first place.

"What about you? Planning to hang around for a bit this time?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "Probably."

Harry had been wandering the world since graduating from Hogwarts three years earlier. He enjoyed the freedom and the anonymity is afforded him, and he'd seen places most people only ever read about. He made sure to return home regularly, he had a Godson to visit and his friends of course.

"How's the family?" he asked, eager for news of the family who'd long since adopted him.

"Good for the most part," Ron replied. "Fleur's pregnant again. Percy got engaged. Ginny thinks she'll be first string when the season starts up again for the Harpies."

"And George?"

Ron sighed and Hermione took his hand. "Struggling," she answered quietly. "I... You being back might cheer him up. He misses you."

Harry nodded sadly. "I'll go and see him tomorrow morning."

Ron grimaced, making Harry raise his eyebrow, silently questioning the reaction.

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty mate, but he's always worse when you've been home. I think he gets uses to having you around and then when you leave again..."

"Are you telling me it'd be better if I didn't visit him?" Harry asked, frowning slightly. That idea didn't sit well with him at all.

Following the end of the war, and more importantly, the death of Fred, George was completely lost. Nobody knew how to help him deal with the loss of his twin, and he didn't seem to want to speak to anyone about it anyway. He didn't speak at all, actually. That Harry had been in much the same state, had been as lost as George and in a state of desperate grief, must have touched something in George, because Harry became the only person he didn't push away.

They sat in silence a lot, those first few weeks, Harry finding the peace and company in the solitude they shared to be a comfort. He only hoped that George got the same thing out of it.

Regardless, over that time, and the intervening times when Harry was home from his travels, they'd become close.

"Merlin, no! I can just imagine what he'd be like if he heard you were home and didn't visit him. I just... I'm worried about him. We all are."

"Look, even if I don't hang around for good, this will definitely be an extended return home. I rented a flat this time, instead of a hotel," Harry offered, smiling when his friends face brightened considerably.

"So you're sticking around for a bit?"

"For a while at least. Teddy's getting older, you know? I should be here for him more often. And George... I want to help him, too. Don't know how much help I can be mind, but I want to try at least."

"Just you being here will help him, Harry," Hermione assured him.

Harry grinned. "Then let's drink to that."

* * *

Harry wandered down Diagon Alley early the next morning, nodding his head to the shopkeepers who waved at him. In his hands, he clutched two coffee's from the Starbucks across the road from the muggle entrance to the Leaky Cauldron, and a box containing blueberry muffins.

He saw George before the redhead spotted him, and was amused to see him already grumbling aloud to himself about something.

"Don't talk out loud," Harry called as he neared. "You'll lower the IQ of the entire Alley."

George spun around, his eyes sparkling when he saw Harry.

"Back to see us peasants, are you?" he greeted, pulling Harry into a hug. Harry held his arms out so as not to burn either one of them with the still hot coffee he was holding.

"I thought it was about time I graced you with my presence again," Harry replied dryly when George released him. "Go on then," he added, nodding to the entrance to the shop. "I haven't had my coffee yet, and you know I'm not fully human until I have caffeine in my system."

"You've more caffeine than blood," George snorted, shaking his head.

Minutes later, they were safely ensconced in the back room, Verity left in charge of the shop.

"So, how have you been?" Harry asked.

"Alright," George said, a fake smile on his face.

"Uh huh. You wanna try that on someone who _doesn't_ know you? It still wouldn't work, in case you're wondering."

"Asshole."

"Certified, card-carrying asshole," Harry agreed easily. "And you still haven't answered my question."

"I'm... There are bad days and good days, you know?"

Harry did know. Part of the reason he spent as much time abroad as he did was to get away from those bad days. He didn't have half as many when he was away from home.

"More bad than good lately," George admitted into the silence.

"You were doing better last time I was here. Going out, socialising. What happened?"

George shrugged. "It was fun for a while, but the fun just started to seem like everyone was covering up empty feelings. I was."

"Well. We're going out tonight. Fuck the empty feelings, we'll get piss drunk and enjoy the hangover in the morning."

George chuckled. "It's really good to see you, Harry. I'm glad you're home."

"You're gonna have to get used to seeing my ugly mug for a while. I'm back for... the foreseeable future."

Harry was gratified to see the first honestly happy look on George's face. It secured in his mind that he'd made the right decision.

* * *

Harry spent the afternoon entertaining Teddy at the zoo. After spending more money than any one person should in the overpriced gift shop, he dropped the tired but happy boy back off with his Grandmother, promising another trip in a few days. He returned briefly to his flat to shower and change, before he apparated to the club his friends chose to haunt on their scarce nights out.

What was originally a night for Harry and George to catch up properly had been hijacked by the Weasley siblings and their respective significant others, only Percy choosing not to attend.

Harry flashed the bouncer a smile when he waved him into the club and after a quick visit to the bar, where he was plied with a colourful cocktail of Merlin only knows what, he set about finding his friends.

Truthfully, it wasn't as hard a task as it sounded. Such an abundance of red hair in any one place was rather hard to miss. As he advanced on the group, he overheard the conversation between George and Charlie who were closest to the direction Harry was approaching from.

"Don't you think you should slow down? You'll be hammered before ten o clock. Seriously, George, what are you doing?"

Harry's heart sank. The last thing he intended for the night was more worry for the Weasleys and more lectures for George.

"I'm gonna drink until someone is hot enough to make out with," George replied dryly. "Beyond that, I'm not doing anything, Charlie, so why don't you back off?"

Harry rolled his eyes at George's obvious attempt to bait Charlie into an argument. "I'm a little bit devastated that you need to drink to find me hot," he said, pouting at George as he made his arrival known before Charlie could retort to George.

Emotion sparked in George's eyes, but it was gone before Harry could identify it, replaced with clear gratitude as Harry sat down beside him.

"You know you're totally irresistible, Harry," Oliver said from his seat beside Charlie.

Harry preened mockingly, making them laugh. He nudged George lightly, mouthing, 'alright?'

When George shrugged, Harry sighed. He tried to concentrate on the conversations around the table, answering when expected, injecting thoughts on a few things, but the majority of his attention remained on the man sitting close to his side. Harry couldn't help but be relieved when groups of those seated started to hit the dance floor, giving himself and George some semblance of privacy at the now empty table.

"I missed you, you know. When you were away, I mean," George said quietly while Harry was trying to think of a sensitive was to voice his concerns about his friends mental state.

"I missed you too. Don't think that just because I chose to leave that I don't miss you while I'm away," Harry replied softly.

"You don't get it, Harry."

Frowning, Harry asked, "Get what?"

"I... it doesn't matter," George stuttered out, shaking his head. Picking up his drink, he downed it in one. "Another?" he asked, though he didn't wait for a reply before he got up from the table.

Harry watched him walk across the room in the direction of the bar. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something. Looking from George to the glass he'd just emptied and back, and thinking about what Charlie had been saying when Harry first arrived, it suddenly clicked into place.

When George returned to the table, Harry accepted the drink with a forced smile, though he put it on the table without taking a drink. He eyed George's own drink for a minute.

"You want to explain to me why you're letting your family think that you're drinking like a fish in an attempt to destroy your liver, when you're actually drinking soft drinks?"

"What?"

"I'm not stupid, George. The amount of drinks you've had since I got here alone should have made it difficult to stand up, never mind walk to the bar as easy as you just did. You've been talking clearly, not a slur to be heard, and I might have had three cocktails, but I think I can tell when I'm talking to someone drunk."

"Maybe I just handle my drink well, you thought of that?"

"As I said this morning. I know you. What's going on, George?"

George didn't speak for a few minutes, but Harry remained silent, patiently waiting for the words to flow, as he knew they would eventually.

"It's... It's easier for them to believe I'm still grieving for Fred. I mean, I am, don't get me wrong, I think I always will, but... That's not what's been wrong with me for a while. I... Merlin, this is hard. You're always on my mind, Harry. When you're here, when you're home, it's fine, cause your there when I want you and even if... you're there. That's what matters. But then you leave, and I... you're _not_ there, and I don't know what to do with myself."

Harry stared at his friend, eyes wide, jaw slack in shock. "George..."

"I love you."

The words, blurted out but from the look in George's eyes completely true, threw Harry for a second loop. "I love you too, you know that."

"You can be thick sometimes. I'm in love with you, Harry."

Before Harry could reply, George had left the table and was walking towards the door. Harry groaned as his parting words sank in properly. He let his head fall to the table in a hard thump.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked, sitting in the seat George had just vacated, a comforting hand on Harry's back.

"I think I just fucked up, Hermione."

"I'm sure it's fixable, Harry. Did you say something he didn't like?"

Harry shook his head. "I think it's what I didn't say that's the problem this time."

"What are you going to do?"

Harry shook his head. He needed time to process and to make sure he didn't make any more mistakes. So he did the only thing he could think of. He went to the bar and proceeded to get well and truly sozzled.

* * *

Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes was quiet for a Sunday morning, Harry thought as he entered the shop. Verity was on the counter, and he waved to her, walking to the back wall and plucking one of the Hangover potions from their stand. "I'll pay for it later," he promised her, making her laugh.

"I know the rules, Harry," she told him, shaking her head slightly. "Your money isn't good here."

"Is he in the back?"

She nodded. "Fair warning, he's in a bloody awful mood."

"That's probably my fault," Harry admitted. "I'll try and fix it."

She waved him on, and he walked through the shop to the back room, knocking twice before he opened the door.

"Bugger off, I'm busy," George shouted from the back of the store room, not even looking to see who was disturbing him.

"Can we talk?" Harry asked quietly.

George turned to look at him. "I'm not sure there's much left to say, is there?"

Harry nodded. "I think there's plenty to say. You didn't exactly give me a chance to get my brain in order before you hightailed out the building last night, did you?"

"Go ahead then. Say whatever it is you've got to say."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Save your bad attitude for someone who cares for it, huh? Merlin, you're infuriating sometimes. Look, I'm glad that you're... not grieving so bad for Fred. He wouldn't want you to put your life on hold. We've had that conversation before. But you can't just throw something like that at me and expect me not to be a bit bloody shocked. You've never given me any inclination that you liked me past the kind of like you have for a friend, so I never... well, I guess I never hoped for anything more than what we had, you know?"

George sat down heavily on the battered sofa beside Harry. "You're right. I didn't give you much of a chance to react last night. I'm sorry. I guess... I was terrified I'd ruined our relationship. As much as I meant what I said last night, I'd rather have you as a friend than nothing."

Harry smiled. "I meant what I said too, you know. I do love you. Let me take you out tonight? We'll go into muggle London. Get something to eat, catch a movie?"

George nodded. "Sounds great." He hesitated for a second, before he smiled shyly. "Can I kiss you?"

Rather than answer, Harry turned his head a little further, leaning over to close the gap between them. The kiss was gentle, a promise of things to come more than it was passionate.

When they separated, Harry stood up. "I've gotta meet Kingsley. I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sure. Why are you meeting Kingsley?"

"If I'm gonna stick around, I'll need some sort of employment, won't I?"

He followed George into the shop, laughing when he grinned at Verity. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

When Verity glanced at Harry, he winked at her. "Told you I'd fix it." Looking at George, his smile softened. "I'll see you later. Wear your leather jacket. It's sexy."

* * *

 **Gringotts Prompts Used**

 _Criminal Minds - It's like Goldilocks became a serial killer._

 _Orange Is The New Black - It was fun for a while, but the fun just started to seem like everyone was covering up the empty feelings._

 _Vampire Diaries - I'm gonna drink until someone is hot enough to make out with._

 _Sherlock - Don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street. (changed street to Alley)_


End file.
